Canceled Shortcut
by Black Raven Demon
Summary: Pandanganku memudar. Aku merasa seperti tergelincir, seperti ditarik oleh sesuatu. Lalu semuanya gelap. Tapi hanya sesaat. Semua ini lebih baik segera diakhiri sebelum terlambat. Rath.


"**CANCELED SHORTCUT"**

_**Sebuah fanfiction manga Dragon Knights**_

_**Disclaimer : Dragon Knights adalah milik Mineko Ohkami**_

Butir-butir salju melayang turun dari langit. Angin bertiup dan membuat salju terbang mengikuti alur angin, berputar-putar di udara, lalu mendarat di tanah – berkumpul bersama jutaan butir salju lain yang telah melapisi seluruh Dragon Castle dan Draqueen, bahkan mungkin seluruh Dusis. Sebuah pohon dedalu nyaris gundul – cabang-cabang pohonnya yang telanjang tampak seperti puluhan tulang tangan dan jari manusia yang tersusun jadi satu – berdiri sendirian, tegar melawan tiupan angin dan udara dingin yang membekukan.

Belum saatnya surya tenggelam, tapi tampaknya tangan-tangan malam berusaha merengkuh bumi sebelum waktunya. Sore yang suram dengan langit mendung. Semua warna tampak memudar; terdominasi oleh warna putih, abu-abu, dan hitam. Kemana perginya warna-warni dunia? Apakah salju telah membilas semua warna ceria dan menyelimuti semuanya dengan rona suram?

Udara dingin membuat bulu kuduk meremang. Kakiku yang telanjang diatas lantai pualam serasa nyaris membeku. Semua orang pasti sedang menghangatkan diri, bersantai di dekat perapian. _Yeah, sebaiknya aku juga melakukan hal yang sama, _benakku berkata. Angin berhembus lagi, membuatku gemetar kedinginan. Entah sudah berapa lama aku berdiri di balkon.

"Rath !"

Suara itu membuatku terlonjak kaget. Berikutnya sebuah bola salju melayang kearah mukaku. Secara refleks aku menangkis serangan itu dengan punggung tangan. Bola salju itu jatuh, pecah berhamburan diatas kakiku.

"Oh, brengsek," umpatku kesal. Aku menggoyang kaki untuk menyingkirkan serpihan salju.

Terdengar suara tawa. Aku melongok kebawah balkon, celingukan mencari tersangka pelempar bola salju. Dan aku menemukannya; Thatz cekikikan di bawah dedalu gundul. "Thatz! Dasar kau ya!"

"Selamat pagi, Rath. Tampaknya tidurmu nyenyak sekali," goda Thatz. Senyum miring merekah di bibirnya.

Mukaku langsung memerah, bisa kurasakan kehangatan ganjil yang mulai menyebar di pipiku. Aku tahu ini sudah sore. Dan aku sadar sudah tidur terlalu lama. "Yeah, selamat pagi, Thatz," balasku acuh tak acuh. "Apa yang akan kaulakukan hari ini?"

Thatz terkekeh. "Tidak ada. Aku mau cari camilan dan cokelat panas sambil menunggu jam makan malam, mau ikut?" sahutnya enteng.

Aku menggeleng. "Nggak. _Trims _tawarannya."

Kemudian raut wajah Thatz berubah, alisnya terangkat sebelah. "Hei, Rath. Kau sudah gila, ya. Ngapain kau nongkrong di balkon dengan baju setipis itu?"

"Eh ?" Aku memang belum ganti baju sejak bangun tidur beberapa jam lalu.

"Aku tahu kau kedinginan. Jangan cuma melongo saja. Cepat masuk sana! Kau mau bunuh diri, ya?"

"Aku memang mau masuk kok. Kalau saja Thatz tidak usil melempariku, aku pasti sudah ada di dalam," semburku.

"Oh baiklah, itu memang salahku. _Sorry_, Rath," ujar Thatz ringan.

"Sampai nanti, Thatz." Aku nyengir padanya sebelum berbalik masuk kamar dan menutup pintu.

Udara di dalam kamar hangat, tapi lantai pualam di bawah kakiku begitu dingin. Aku merangkak keatas tempat tidur yang masih berantakan dan meringkuk diatas selimut. Honoo bertengger di kusen ranjang, menatapku tanpa berkedip dengan mata merahnya.

"Apakah kau kedinginan, Honoo?" tanyaku bodoh

Naga itu menggeleng pelan.

"Tentu saja. Kau kan naga api." Aku terkekeh, merasa tolol karena menanyakan hal yang sudah jelas jawabannya.

Mataku menerawang keluar jendela. Salju masih terus melayang turun, terus dan terus, tanpa henti. Malah kelihatannya semakin lebat. Apakah salju akan turun semalaman?

Aku benci malam bersalju. Selalu mengingatkanku pada malam itu. Malam saat hidupku hancur. Malam saat rahasia masa laluku sebagai makhluk terkutuk terkuak.

Potongan-potongan kenangan itu seolah menarikku melalui lorong waktu. Memaksaku menyaksikan kilasan-kilasan adegan yang masih terasa segar di otakku. Kruger dan Honoo. Dan dua ekor burung besar langka yang menyita perhatianku. Pria jangkung di tengah hutan. "Siapa namamu, Nak?" tanyanya. Kemudian kurasakan tubuhku nyaris meledak. Ada gejolak mengerikan. Ada sesuatu yang lain, yang ditarik keluar secara paksa dari dalam diriku, dan sesuatu itu menolak keluar. Monster itu bertahan dengan keras kepala dan marah. Pria itu, Karl, mengobrak-abrik pikiranku. Dia tersenyum puas selagi prosesi mengerikan itu berlangsung, selagi aku kesakitan dan takut.

Malam itu, aku merasa seperti terbagi. Aku sangat terkejut menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu dalam diriku – sesuatu yang jahat dan mengerikan – yang meraung dengan amarah luar biasa sehingga aku merasa takut. Berbagai pikiran dan dugaan berjubel di otakku. Sesuatu yang marah itu mungkin adalah setan yang telah lama tertidur. Mungkin itu adalah jiwa setan terkutuk yang merasukiku. Atau mungkin setan terkutuk itu adalah aku sendiri.

Raungan marah yang keluar dari mulutku benar-benar seperti suara iblis. Suara parau yang penuh dengan kemurkaan.

Aku melihat pemandangan yang mengerikan berasal dari sebuah kenangan yang tiba-tiba muncul. Aku tercekat oleh kengerian yang mencekik. Ada banyak sekali mayat – tubuh-tubuh yang rusak mengenaskan; tersayat, termutilasi, dan hancur – berserakan dimana-mana. Bumi memerah oleh darah. Aku bertanya-tanya, monster macam apa yang telah melakukan perbuatan sekeji ini.

Lalu aku melihat Lord Lykouleon dan Ruwalk. Aku berlari mendekati mereka. Ruwalk terluka parah, darahnya keluar banyak sekali. Lord Lykouleon menopang tubuh sahabat terbaiknya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" seruku.

Lord Lykouleon menatapku dengan pandangan yang sulit kuartikan maksudnya. Dia tidak merespon pertanyaanku.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Ruwalk? Apa yang terjadi disini?" tanyaku panik. Tanganku terulur selagi aku berjalan mendekati mereka. Namun aku melihat tangan yang berjari panjang dengan kuku-kuku yang tajam berlumuran darah. Aku terkesiap menyadari bahwa tangan itu adalah tanganku sendiri.

Kemudian pemandangan disekelilingku mengabur, kembali membentuk pemandangan di hutan bersalju.

Pria jangkung itu tersenyum padaku. "Kau adalah milikku, Rath," dia berkata.

Aku merasa marah sekali. Belum pernah aku merasa semarah itu.

Orang itu. Dia telah membuatku melihat hal yang seharusnya tidak pernah kuingat lagi. Aku menggeram marah dan menerjang. Namun sebelum aku sempat mencabik-cabik pria itu, pemandangan di sekelilingku kembali berubah.

Aku tersengal, berusaha bernapas. Amarah itu masih terasa jelas ketika aku menyadari dimana aku berada.

Kayu bakar di perapian berekeretak. Honoo mendengkur pelan sambil menunjukkan selembar kertas yang dibawa pada moncong kecilnya. 'Tuan baik-baik saja?'.

"Ya," jawabku asal. Aku masih berusaha mengumpulkan serpihan kesadaranku yang berserakan.

Rupanya tadi aku tertidur. Di luar sana malam telah berkuasa. Salju masih turun dengan lebat. Butir-butir berwarna putih melayang-layang dengan latar belakang berwarna gelap. Mereka membuat beberapa tumpukan kecil salju yang tercecer di balkon kamarku.

Aku bangkit dengan susah payah. Aku merasa sedikit lelah, mimpi tadi membuatku merasa seolah baru saja bertempur.

"Aku mimpi buruk. Mimpi yang sangat buruk….. Aku benci malam bersalju….. Hal-hal buruk terjadi di malam bersalju. Aku benci…." Kata-kata tidak beraturan itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutku, kedengarannya seperti igauan.

Aku berusaha menjernihkan otakku yang keruh.

"Benci…" Igauan itu kembali lolos dari mulutku.

Aku duduk sambil memeluk kedua lututku. Termenung memandang butir-butir salju yang melayang di dunia kelam di luar kaca.

Semua ini tidak semestinya terjadi. Seharusnya dia memutuskan untuk membunuhku waktu itu. Alih-alih membunuhku, dia malah mengubahku. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya saat itu. Sementara pria jangkung di hutan itu berkata bahwa aku adalah milikknya. Lord Lykouleon tidak pernah memberikan petunjuk apapun padaku. Mereka membiarkan aku tertipu selama bertahun-tahun, demi kepentingan mereka. Namun di sisi lain, aku jauh lebih kecewa mengetahui kenyataan tentang diriku yang sebenarnya. Aku tidak tahu mana yang lebih baik; terus berada dalam kebohongan yang mungkin bisa membuatku bahagia atau mengetahui kebenaran yang akan menyiksaku selamanya. Aku merasa terombang-ambing, merasa dikhianati oleh takdir.

Bagiku Lord Lykouleon dan Karl sama saja. Mereka berdua manipulator. Walau aku belum mengetahui tujuan Karl, tapi aku yakin dia punya alasan dibalik tindakannya di malam bersalju itu. Karl pastinya lebih dari sekedar seorang manipulator jiwa. Aku penasaran ada hubungan apa antara Karl dan Nadil. Sedangkan Lord Lykouleon telah membuat kesalahan yang besar karena telah menyelamatkanku. Kalau saja saat itu dia memutuskan untuk membunuhku, masalahnya sekarang tidak akan serumit ini. Kalau saja dia tidak berpikir untuk membuatku jadi pewarisnya.

Sial. Karma ini terasa begitu pedih. Sedemikian burukkah apa yang kulakukan dulu hingga aku harus menanggung semua perasaan pahit ini sekarang.

'_Rath…'_. Suara bisikan.

Suara bisikan aneh itu sering terdengar akhir-akhir ini. Entah darimana datangnya. Tampaknya hanya aku yang bisa mendengarnya. Mungkin aku mulai sinting. Atau mungkin sisi monster dalam diriku mulai meraih permukaan.

'_Rath…'_

Pandanganku memudar. Aku merasa seperti tergelincir, seperti ditarik oleh sesuatu, seperti rasa kantuk yang tidak tertahankan. Lalu semuanya gelap. Tapi hanya sesaat. Setelah semua kembali 'normal', aku jadi meragukan diriku. Untuk meyakinkan diri, kugerakkan tangan dan jari-jariku; mensinkronkan otak dan tubuhku. Sepertinya semuanya _oke._

Honoo mendengkur pelan dan memiringkan kepalanya saat melihatku bergerak-gerak aneh. Mungkin dia berpikir aku gila

"Hanya memastikan sesuatu, Honoo," jawabku seraya nyengir.

Setiap kali bisikan itu terdengar, aku selalu merasa khawatir, bahkan takut. Aku berpikir mungkin sesuatu yang buruk sedang menggerogoti kewarasanku, dan suatu saat _dia _bisa saja menguasaiku dan menghancurkan semuanya. Lalu masa lalu itu akan terulang lagi tanpa bisa kuhentikan.

Aku selalu berpikir untuk tidak akan peduli bila aku membunuh mereka semua, toh pada dasarnya aku adalah monster. Mungkin dengan begitu aku bisa bebas. Namun nuraniku berteriak keras, aku tidak akan lepas dari jeratan rasa bersalah. Aku tidak akan sanggup menahan beban seperti itu sekali lagi.

Kalau saja saat itu Lord Lykouleon tidak mengubahku, tentu aku hanya akan menjalani takdirku yang sederhana sebagai monster tanpa nurani. Atau kalau saja Karl tidak muncul malam itu, mungkin aku akan bahagia sebagai orang baik dalam hidup yang berlatar belakang kebohongan. Kalau saja semuanya lebih sederhana semudah membedakan warna hitam dan putih

Aku merasa seperti sebuah bola yang dilempar kesana-kemari. Semua ini membuatku muak.

'_Rath…'._

Bisikan itu terdengar lagi, disertai dengan sensasi aneh seperti tergelincir dan kegelapan sesaat yang menyergap. Sekali lagi aku harus memastikan bahwa aku masih tetap diriku.

Sekali lagi kubiarkan nuraniku menang. Cepat atau lambat akan tiba saat aku tidak akan menjadi diriku. Bila saat itu tiba, aku tidak akan bisa mengendalikan diri. Aku harus bertindak sebelum terjadi sesuatu yang mengerikan seperti apa yang kulihat dalam mimpi.

Aku bergegas bangkit. Pandanganku menyapu ruangan sementara otakku berpikir apa yang akan kulakukan selanjutnya.

Honoo bergerak-gerak gelisah menyadari ada yang tidak beres. 'Tuan kenapa?', Honoo menulis pesan lagi.

Aku mengacuhkannya dan berpaling. Kusambar lonceng perakku dan sebuah buku agenda yang tebal. Aku melangkah cepat ke arah balkon dan membuka pintu. Angin dan serpihan salju langsung menyerbu masuk. Honoo berteriak panik, dia terbang menghampiriku. Namun aku bergerak lebih cepat. Kututup pintu dan mengganjal pegangannya dengan agendaku sehingga terkunci dari luar. Honoo melayang di sisi lain sambil menjerit.

"Maaf…", kataku.

Aku berbalik, melompati balkon dan mendarat di jalan setapak. Salju nyaris menenggelamkan kakiku sampai ke mata kaki. Dari sini masih bisa kudengar sayup-sayup teriakan Honoo. Kutepis perasaan bersalah yang muncul dan berlari menembus malam.

Kugenggam erat loncengku sambil berlari. Salju dan udara dingin membuat kakiku yang telanjang ngilu. Tapi aku tidak punya waktu untuk mempedulikannya sebelum Honoo akan menarik perhatian. Aku tidak punya tempat untuk dituju, tapi terlintas di benakku satu tempat yang mungkin aman dari jangkauan orang-orang.

Aku berlari melintasi taman dan beberapa bangunan di sisi barat Dragon Castle. Terus berlari menuju tempat yang dipenuhi pohon; hutan kecil letak makam rahasia itu.

Di tempat ini timbunan salju lebih tinggi. Di beberapa bagian, salju menenggelamkan kakiku hingga ke tengah betis. Kakiku yang membeku seolah menjerit menuntut untuk diperhatikan, tapi aku mengacuhkannya. Udara dingin menyerang tanpa ampun sementara aku terus berlari.

Ketika sampai di daerah yang lebih terbuka, aku berhenti berlari. Terengah-engah. Seluruh tubuhku mati rasa. Aku tidak peduli. Tidak masalah, ini akan segera berakhir.

Dalam keremangan masih bisa kulihat batu nisan yang separuh tertutup salju. Batu nisan dari korban kelalaianku.

"Shin…," kataku lirih. Nama itu membisikkan kegetiran dari masa lalu. "Kau selalu menyelamatkanku. Meski kau tahu aku tidak pantas, karena apa yang kusentuh selalu akan hancur….. Maaf kalau aku akan menyia-nyiakan semuanya. Tapi aku harus melakukannya, karena kalau tidak apa yang selama ini berusaha kupertahankan…..". Kata-kataku terhenti oleh suara ranting patah. Kututup mulutku, menyesal karena berkata terlalu banyak. _Ada yang berhasil mengikutiku hingga kemari._

_Itu Kaistern…_

Aku berbalik, memandang menembus kegelapan berusaha menemukan penguntit itu. Tapi yang kulihat hanyalah bayang-bayang pohon.

Kulemparkan lonceng perakku. Denting jernih suaranya terdengar nyaring di kesunyian. Lalu benda itu berubah menjadi _Imperial Dragon Sword_. Aku menangkap gagangnya. Tanganku yang membeku membuat pedang itu jadi terasa lebih berat dari biasanya.

"Jangan halangi aku," kataku pada sosok yang tersebunyi di kegelapan.

Sosok gelap itu bergerak keluar dari sela-sela pepohonan. Dia berjalan mendekat. Ada bunyi berkeresak dari salju yang terinjak sepatunya. Ketika dia keluar dari bayang-bayang pepohonan, barulah aku bisa melihat sosok Kaistern.

"Aku tahu apa yang mungkin kaupikirkan. Tolong kauletakkan pedang itu, Rath." Aku tidak dapat melihat Kaistern dengan jelas karena bulan tidak muncul, tapi aku bisa menangkap kecemasan dalam suaranya.

Kaistern maju selangkah, sedangkan aku mundur selangkah. _Imperial Dragon Sword_ masih kugenggam erat.

"Rath…."

Kugenggam pedangku dengan kedua tangan dan kuletakkan bilah tajamnya yang dingin di leherku. "Jangan mendekat," ancamku.

Kaistern membeku di tempatnya. "Apapun yang akan kulakukan, kau tidak akan peduli dan tetap menyayat lehermu, kan Rath."

"Benar," tukasku.

"Kenapa Rath ? Kenapa kau melakukan ini ?"

"Karena aku menginginkannya."

Kaistern terdiam sejenak. Aku bisa mendengarnya mendesah. "Kau tahu itu tidak benar, Rath."

"Tidak. Kau kira pilihan apa yang tersisa bagiku. Kenapa kita tidak membuatnya lebih sederhana sebelum semuanya semakin kacau…"

"Tidak, Rath….."

"Aku akan membunuh kalian semua. Aku bisa saja melakukannya, tapi aku…." Aku tidak tahu bagaimana mengatakannya. Tanganku gemetar oleh adrenalin dan udara dingin. Kupejamkan mataku, tidak berniat mengulur waktu. "Lebih baik kalau aku lenyap….."

Namun ada tangan yang merenggut pedangku dengan paksa. Tanganku yang gemetar tidak mampu untuk mempertahankannya. Kaistern bergerak lebih cepat dari yang kuduga. Aku menatap mata Kaistern yang mengeras oleh tekad. Dia melempar pedangku. _Imperial Dragon Sword_ melayang sebelum tertancap di salju 6 meter di belakang Kaistern.

Aku berteriak marah. Kuraih pedang di pinggang Kaistern. Namun Kaistern berhasil menangkap tanganku. Aku menggeram frustasi, menyadari bahwa dengan emosi yang tidak bisa kukendalikan saat ini bahkan melawan Kaistern pun aku tidak akan menang.

"Lepaskan aku !" aku meronta. Tapi Kaistern malah memelukku. "Lepaskan…"

Aku masih meronta untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya merosot ke tanah. Kegagalan tampak jelas di depan mataku. Aku mencengkeram tunik Kaistern sambil merintih dan menenggelamkan muka di dadanya yang kokoh.

"Kau sama saja dengan mereka. Kenapa aku tidak dibiarkan saja? Aku harus pergi jauh. Aku harus pergi ke tempat yang tidak bisa kalian jangkau…."

"Jangan, Rath. Jangan pernah berpikir demikian," bisik Kaistern.

"Aku akan membunuh kalian…."

Selalu saja ada yang menghentikanku. Aku tidak pernah bisa memahaminya. Mengapa mereka mengambil pilihan dengan konsekuensi yang rumit? Monster itu akan menguasaiku, hanya masalah waktu sampai hal buruk itu akan menjadi kenyataan.

_**1 November 2010**_


End file.
